Pain
by Angel N Darkness
Summary: He walked away and now she has news and decides not to tell him right now. Will he be able to make it up to her or will she go away for good?
1. Yesterdays Letter

**A/N: A story came to me as I was listening to a song and I decided I am going to write it. It will probably be another long story but that is up to what you guys think of this first chapter. I hope that you like it.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters nor do I own Criminal Minds. I also do not own the song Yesterdays Letter. The song belongs to 98 Degrees._

Yesterdays Letter

(EPOV)

_I wrote a letter yesterday  
Just trying to explain  
Couldn't find the words to say  
'Cause you are so far away  
So far away  
I wrote a letter yesterday  
It's so hard for me to face  
That it had to end this way  
But my love will never change  
Will never change  
When I search my soul to find the truth  
About the love we shared  
I wonder why you're no longer here_

Today was my first day back at work after the break up of my relationship with Hotch. I was not even sure if I would be able to stay and work there now. I still love him with everything in me. After everything we have been through he just said it was over. I am not so sure that I can handle having to see him but I am about to find out. The elevator dinged on the floor I needed and the doors opened up and I walked out of them. I took in a deep breath and then I opened up the door to the bull pen.

I saw Derek and Spencer both sitting at their desks. As soon as they saw me they both jumped up and ran towards me. Derek reached me first and gathered me into his arms.

"Are you okay Em? You have not answered anyone's phone calls for the last week." Derek said.

I tried to smile at him but I could tell that I failed when he looked at me with concerned eyes. I took in a deep breath and then let it out.

"Derek I have not been home in a week. I was in the hospital." I said.

I heard someone gasp behind me and I turned and around and there was Hotch standing there looking at me concerned. I could not take it and I ran out of the bull pen. I knew then that I was not going to be able to stay here. Especially since I knew something nobody else knows and would ever know. Aaron does not want me and that is fine but I will not allow him to make the baby I am carrying feel like he or she is not good enough for their daddy.

_You can just walk away  
But I don't feel the same  
My heart still beats for you, breathes for you, sings for you  
And these feelings will never fade  
I can hide my pain  
But I can never hide the way I feel for you_

I ran into the women's restroom. Once I was in there I ran to a stall and ended up getting sick once again. I did not even know I was pregnant until I went to the Doctor's the day after Aaron broke it off with me. I had been sick for a couple months and was getting even more tired. What the Doctor told me shocked me. Being pregnant was not the only thing my Doctor found wrong after the blood test came back. But right now I was not even going to think about that. After getting sick I exited the stall and went to the sink. I splashed some cold water on my face and washed my hands. I took in a couple deep breaths and decided I knew what I was going to do. After taking one more deep breath I exited the bathroom.

As soon as I stepped out of the bathroom I came to a complete stop. Standing outside the bathroom door leaning against the wall was Aaron. I could not deal with him right now and I really did not want too. I went to walk by him but he grabbed my arm and stopped me.

I whirled around and snarled "Get your fucking hands off of me Hotch. You have no right to touch me after everything you said."

He looked at me in shock but dropped the hand. I saw a frown on his face and I really did not care. I started to walk off but his voice stopped me.

"Why were you in the hospital Emily?" he asked.

I laughed bitterly and said "That is none of your business Hotch. Nothing I do or say is any of your business anymore. By the way you will have my resignation on your desk by the end of the day."

With that I walked back into the bull pen and straight to my desk. I turned on my computer and then waited on it to boot. Hotch came in the bull pen and angrily walked over to my desk.

"What do you mean I will have your resignation Prentiss?" he asked loudly.

I looked him straight in the eye as I stood up and said "Are you hard of hearing Hotch? I meant exactly what I said. I am resigning."

I heard two gasp and looked over at Derek and then Spencer and saw that they had heard what I said. I was sorry that I did not tell them and that they found out this way but it could not be helped. I really could not stand to see Hotch every day. As it was right now I just felt like crying. But I knew that I would not allow myself too. I would not let Hotch see how much he hurt me and how much he broke me.

"I will not accept your resignation Prentiss." Hotch growled.

I laughed and said "Well if you do or you don't after today I am done working here. And if you will not accept it then I will just give it to Strauss. Now can I please get back to work so Derek or Spencer does not get stuck with the paper work that is on my desk."

I could tell that Hotch wanted to say something else but instead he just glared at me and walked off. I sat back down in my chair and put my head on my desk finally letting the tears out. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked up to see Dave looking at me in concern. I just shook my head and put it back down on my desk. The Doctor had warned me that I need to watch my stress levels or I could lose my child and that was the last thing I want.

"Come into my office for a few minutes Emily. You need privacy and right now you will not get it." Dave said.

_I've been talking in my sleep  
About the way it used to be  
Girl, I pray that you'll hear me  
And then I'll see you in my dreams  
Oh, in my dreams  
But I can't forget the words you said  
To move on with my life  
And no matter what, I'll carry you inside_

I looked up and finally nodded. I went to stand up but I just could not do it on my own. Dave saw this and he walked around my desk and helped me stand up. He then wrapped one of his arms around my waist and helped me walk to his office. I knew that I should have listened to my Doctor and stayed in the hospital longer but I just wanted out. Once Dave and I was in his office he shut his office door and locked it and then he shut his blinds. He led me over to the couch in his office and sat me down on it.

"What is this I hear that you have been in the hospital for the last week Emily? Why did you not let anyone know?" Dave asked.

I sat back and closed my eyes and I said "I did not let anyone know because I knew someone would end up slipping up and telling Hotch. Dave I can't stand to be here. I am resigning and I am moving. My Doctor thinks its for the best anyways. Hotch hurt me in a way I never thought I would ever be hurt again. He broke my heart Dave and it just hurts to damn much to have to see him, talk to him, and to even hear his voice. I'm going to go live with my mom for a while since the Doctor does not think it is a good idea for me to be alone."

Dave took one of my hands in his and said "If you want to be some where will nobody will think to look for you at why don't you stay at my home Emily? You know everyone will think about your mom and try to reach you there. At least this way they will not know where you are and I can take a couple days off to help you get settled. Now are you going to tell me what the Doctor has told you that has you acting as if your life is over?"

I laughed bitterly and said "Dave you have no clue how close you are to the truth. Lets just say the Doctor told me some news and I can't take the treatment for it because of another condition. Right now I don't want to talk about it. I need to keep calm and talking about it makes me worry and right now I can't afford that. But if you are sure I would love to stay at your place for a while. I need to type up my resignation and do the paper work on my desk and I really don't know if I can do it. I feel so drained and I have only been here an hour. I love him Dave. After everything he said I still love him. How crazy is that?"

_You can just walk away  
But I don't feel the same  
My heart still beats for you, breathes for you, sings for you  
And these feelings will never fade  
I can hide my pain  
But I can never hide the way I feel for you_

I started to cry and Dave pulled me into his arms. There was a knock on his door but he ignored it and just kept trying to calm me down. Once I quit crying he pulled away and looked at me.

"Emily why don't you just take a leave of absence for now? Think on if what you really want to do is resign. If you do in say a month I will stand behind you 100 percent. As for your paper work give it to me and I will do it. I want you to go home and pack some things up and rest. I will stop by on my way home after work and pick you up. I will have someone else pick your car up and we will hide it in one of the barns at my house. Okay?" Dave said.

I nodded and went to stand up but a wave of dizziness hit me. Dave steadied me and then wrapped his arm around my waist again.

"Dave can you walk me to JJ's office and then Garcia's bunker please? I need to say my goodbyes to them." I said.

Dave nodded and said "Of course I will honey. I know that you feel as if Aaron has betrayed you but give him time and he will see how wrong he was. After visiting the girls I will walk you back to the bull pen and then to your car. Are you going to be alright to drive home?"

I nodded and said "The Doctor said I can drive but I need to be careful."

Dave nodded and opened up his door. We walked out of it and past Hotch's office. When he saw us he got out of his chair and came to the door. He looked at Dave and Dave actually glared at him.

"Prentiss come in here we need to talk." Hotch said.

I pressed into Dave's side and he took the hint and said "No, Aaron what Emily needs is to go home and rest. She left the hospital too soon."

With that Dave steered us past Hotch who was looking at Dave in disbelief and down the steps. We walked out of the bull pen and then down the hall and when we got to JJ's office Dave stopped.

"Do you want me to come in with you Emily or wait out here?" Dave asked.

"Actually Dave while I am in with JJ do you think you could put pressure on Strauss to get her to let me take an extended leave of absence? I really do not want to have to go through Hotch." I said.

Dave laughed and said "I will do one better. I will call the Director. You go in and talk to JJ for a few minutes. But I am walking you to the chair in her office. No offense Em but you look like you are about to fall over."

I nodded and then knocked on JJ's office door. When she yelled for whoever was at the door to come in Dave pushed open the door and then steered me inside. When JJ saw me she jumped out of her seat and ran to me. She pulled me into a hug and I gave her one back. Once JJ let go of me Dave finished guiding me to the chair and once he had me sitting down he left the office to stand in the hallway. He even shut the door for which I was thankful.

JJ sat on the corner of her desk and said "Emily you look like shit. Where have you been for the last week? I have called you and stopped by and you never answered your door. Are you mad at me?"

I sighed and said "JJ there is no easy way to say this but I am leaving the BAU."

JJ gasped and said "What? Why? What is going on damn it? Did Hotch do something?"

I laughed and said "Hotch has not told you that he broke up with me? After he called me his dead ex wife's name in bed! If him calling me Hailey was not bad enough what he said after tore my heart into shreds. I will never trust him again for as long as I live. And you know the bad thing JJ? I still love the bastard. As for why I did not answer my phone or my door is I went to the Doctor's the next day because I have been sick. The Doctor admitted me into the hospital and I just got out this morning. She wanted to keep me longer but I needed out of there."

JJ shot up in outrage and growled "He called you Hailey? What in the fuck is the matter with him? Emily are you alright? Do you need anything?"

I shook my head and said "Don't worry about me JJ. I have a support system but I am leaving the BAU. I was going to go ahead and resign today but Dave talked me out of it. He is talking to the Director now to get me an extended leave of absence. He wants me to take a month and think about if leaving is what I really want to do. I also want you to know JJ that I am moving. I will call you and let you know how I am but other than that I am not telling anyone where I am going. I was going to walk to Penelope's bunker but I don't think I could make it. Do you think you could call and have her come here please?"

JJ nodded and picked up the phone. After she told Penelope to come to her office she hung up.

"Are you sure this is what you want to do Emily? I know Hotch hurt you but are you really sure you want to go through this alone?" JJ asked.

I let out a shaky breath and said "It's not just the fact that Hotch has hurt me JJ. There are some things the Doctor told me and I need the time to let them sink in. Just know that I will not be totally alone. And I love you for asking."

JJ leaned down and hugged me and said "I love you too Em. You are like a sister to me. I just wish you would open up more to me."

I smiled sadly at her and said "Maybe I will later on JJ but right now I can't. I need to learn how to handle it on my own first. Please don't be mad at me."

Before JJ could respond Penelope burst into the office. After shutting the door she walked straight over to me and sunk to her knees and gathered me into a hug. When she pulled back she looked at me and I felt as if she could see through me.

"My dark haired raven where in the world have you been? I have been worried sweet pea." Penelope said.

I took in a deep breath and said "Penelope I am leaving the BAU for a while and maybe for good. At the very least I am taking an extended leave of absence. As for where I have been I was in the hospital for a week. And don't bother trying to figure out which hospital or what was wrong with me because my Doctor assured me she would not put in my file what was wrong. Just know that I have learned some things and I need to deal with them and try to make decisions. Also you sure know Hotch and I broke up. Well he broke up with me after calling me Hailey in bed and then he said some things that I can never forgive him for. I will be moving also and no I will not tell you where. However I will call you and let you know that I am alright and how I am doing. But please I need this time away."

Penelope's eyes filled with tears as she said "Okay Sweet Pea but if you need me you call. I do not care what time it is or where you are at. If you need me I will be there in a shot. I am so sorry that you are hurting and Boss man will be lucky if some of his money does not disappear out of his bank account. I love you Em. You know that right?"

I smiled and said "Yes, I know you do Pen and I love you. I promise I will call you and JJ to let you guys know how I am doing. But right now I need to go and say my goodbyes to Spence and Derek. I need to get out of here before I lose it completely."

JJ and Pen both nodded. Pen helped me up and then gathered me into a hug. Pen and JJ both walked to the door with me. Dave was still standing in the hall waiting on me. When he saw me he walked over and pulled me into his arms for a hug. He then hugged JJ and whispered something in her ear. JJ nodded and smiled. Dave walked me back towards the door to the bull pen and JJ and Penelope followed us. We walked into the bull pen and Dave and I walked straight towards my desk. Dave got my brief case, go bag, and my coat.

I walked over to Derek who had stood up when he saw us coming. He pulled me into his arms and hugged me tight. I hugged him back as the tears pooled in my eyes again. Once he let me go he looked at me and then kissed my cheek.

"If you need anything, anything at all you call me. Even if you just need to talk. I love you Emily." Derek said.

I smiled at him sadly and said "I love you too Derek. Thanks for being a wonderful brother. Watch over Spencer for me. He is going to need you now that I am leaving. I will stay in contact."

Derek nodded and then hugged me again. Once he let me go I walked over to Spencer and gathered him in my arms.

"You can call me anytime you want to Spence. I will always answer my phone for you. I will also call you. I just need time to get things straight in my head. I love you." I said.

Spencer nodded and said "I don't know what is going on but always know Em that I am here if and when you need me. I can tell that you are hurting and I can also guess that Hotch is at fault for that. Just know when you need an ear I am here. I will miss you."

I hugged him again as I started to cry and as I whispered "I will miss you too. I need to talk it over with the person I will be staying with but if they say it is okay I will tell you where I am at because I am going to need you Spencer. But you have to swear you will not let it slip where I am at."

Spencer kissed my head and whispered back "I swear Emily I will not tell anyone. I would not betray you like that. You mean to much to me."

I smiled at him through my tears and nodded. I looked back at my desk and saw that Hotch had come out of his office. He was looking at me so I ducked my head to get any and all emotion off of my face. Once I was sure I was showing no emotion I looked back up and saw him staring at me. I looked at Dave and raised an eye brow and he nodded.

"Bye guys. Derek and Spencer keep an eye on JJ and Pen for me please. I love you JJ, Pen, Derek, and Spencer. No matter what never forget that. I will call you guys sometime soon." I said.

With that I turned around and walked out. I looked back once and saw the furious expression on Hotch's face. Dave and I headed towards the elevator. Dave pressed the button but we had to wait for it to arrive. As we were waiting I heard footsteps and I knew who they belonged too.

"Don't I get a goodbye Prentiss?" Hotch asked.

I turned around and glared at him as I said "No Hotch. You get a go to hell!"

As I said that the elevator doors opened up and I swept into them. Dave followed close behind keeping an eye on me to make sure that I was alright. As the doors started to shut Hotch put his hand in and stopped them making them open back up.

He looked at me and said "I will not accept that you are leaving. You don't need to leave damn it!"

I once again laughed bitterly and said "I do not give a fuck what you accept Hotch. I no longer have to worry about you. Remember what you said that night? I am just a fill in for the woman you can no longer have. You also called me your dead ex wife's name. Well guess what Hotch what you want no longer comes into play anymore. I hope that you have a happy life. Tell Jack I love him and I am sorry. Well actually just tell him I love him. You can tell him your sorry because it is your fault I will no longer be in his life."

Hotch stepped back in shock and took his hand away. Once the doors were closed I let the tears fall. I love him still and I am not sure I know how to stop. I just know that I need to stop because if I don't I will have even more to deal with then I am dealing with now. Dave walked me to my car and set my stuff in it. He hugged me and helped me into my car.

He bent down and said "I will stop by and get you on my way home. Just go get some rest Emily. I will have one of my people meet me at your house to get your car."

I looked at him and made a decision and then asked "Actually could you have Spencer come with you? I will let him drive my car to your house. I know that I did not want anyone know where I am at but Spencer swore he would not tell anyone and plus I don't want it to be like it was with Gideon. I want him to know that he will know where I am at."

Dave smiled and nodded and said "I will talk to him. That is a good idea and I am proud of you for thinking of him even with all you are going through."

I smiled and he shut my door. I started my car and headed out of the parking garage. I started to cry as I heard the tail end of a song that made me think of Aaron.

_You can just walk away  
But I don't feel the same  
My heart still beats for you, breathes for you, sings for you  
And these feelings will never fade  
I can hide my pain  
But I can never hide the way I feel for you_


	2. Stay Gone

**A/N: Thank you to those who have already added this story to their favorites and/or story alerts. A special thanks goes to ****Ninja Bagel for being the first one to leave me a review. **

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters nor do I own Criminal Minds. I also do not own the song Stay Gone. That belongs to Jimmy Wayne._

Stay Gone

(EPOV)

_I've found peace of mind, i'm feeling good again  
I'm on the other side, back among the living  
Ain't a cloud in the sky  
All my tears have been cried  
And i can finally say_

Once I got home I started packing some clothes into my suitcase. I know that Dave told me to rest but right now I couldn't. I had to much on my mind and I needed to work off the frustration I felt. I could not believe that Hotch actually thought I would be okay with him touching me. Once I had clothes packed I did lay down on my bed and I shut my eyes. I put my hand on my stomach and thought it will be alright baby because you have me and I love you.

I drifted off to sleep and woke up a couple hours later when my house phone rang. I did not think to even check my caller I.D. but as soon as I answered it I wished that I would have looked to see who it was.

"Hello." I said into the receiver.

"Emily you need to come back to work. You just can not up and leave." Hotch said.

I took in a deep breath and said "Yes, Hotch I can. The Director approved me for an extended leave of absence. Is that the only reason you called me Hotch?"

I heard him let out a breath and then he said "We need to talk Emily. You do not need to leave."

I gritted my teeth and then said "Hotch I have nothing to say to you. You said everything that needed to be said eight days ago. Now if there is nothing else I am going to hang up. I need to finish packing."

_Baby baby stay  
Stay right where you are  
I like it this way  
It's good for my heart  
I haven't felt like this  
In God knows how long  
I know everything's gonna be okay  
If you just stay gone_

I heard him gasp and he said "Not only are you leaving the BAU but you are moving? What in the hell is the matter with you Emily?"

I growled and said "What in the hell is the matter with me? Do you really want to know? Well let me tell you. I have had it with you. You broke my heart after you had promised to never hurt me. You called me your dead ex wife's name Hotch. So you want to know what is the matter with me? I can't stand to see you, to talk to you or to hear your damn voice. I would say that I wished I never would have started something with you but I can't say that. What I can say is that I never want to have to see you again or talk to you. I am done letting you hurt me!"

I heard a noise on the other end of the phone and then Hotch said "Fine do what you do best and run Emily. I can say that I never wished I started anything with you."

I let out a cry of pain and then slammed my phone down. I then unplugged it and curled up into a ball on my bed and let my tears fall. I do not know how long I laid there crying but I did until I heard a knock at my front door. I wiped my eyes and then went and answered my door. Standing there was Hotch. As soon as I saw him I slammed the door shut and put on the locks. He pounded on the door and I walked over to my couch and sat down.

_I still love you and I will forever  
We can't hide the truth  
We know each other better  
When we try to make it work  
We both end up hurt  
It ain't supposed to be that way_

"Damn it Emily let me in! We need to settle this." Aaron shouted.

I picked up my cell and called Dave.

He answered his cell with "Emily is everything alright?"

I let out a low cry and said "Dave can you and Spencer leave work and come here now. Hotch is here and pounding at my door."

Before I could say anything Aaron shouted even louder "Prentiss open up this door and stop acting like a child."

I heard Dave growl and he said "I will grab Spencer and we will be there shortly Emily. Just hold on honey. Why is Aaron there anyways?"

I sighed and said "He called me and we argued but I hung up on him after he said he wished that he never would have started anything with me. Then an hour later here he is. Please just get here Dave. I can not handle this."

Dave let out a breath and said "I am grabbing Spencer now and we will be there. Don't let him in Emily."

I said "I promise Dave he is not getting in."

Dave hung up and Hotch pounded on the door again. I am glad that I put the chain on because with it on Hotch could not use his key.

"Come on Emily let me in. I just want to talk." Hotch called through the door.

I cried out "Just leave me alone Hotch. You have done more than enough to me and you will never know what. Please just leave me be."

I let the tears fall once again. I could not stop them from falling. I had thought I was all cried out but I guess I was wrong.

"Emily I am not leaving until you talk to me. You can not just up and leave and leave things the way they are between us." Hotch said through the door.

I sighed and said loudly "There is no us Hotch. Now please just leave me in peace. Haven't you caused me enough pain?"

"Emily just let me in. I am sorry that I hurt you. Please just talk to me." Aaron said loudly.

_Baby baby stay  
Stay right where you are  
I like it this way  
It's good for my heart  
I haven't felt like this  
In God knows how long  
I know everything's gonna be okay  
If you just stay gone_

I shook my head even though he could not see me and said loudly "Hotch you are not sorry. If you were you would have told me sorry long before now. Now please just go damn it."

After I said that I felt the pain and everything went black as I collapsed.

(DPOV)

I hung up with Emily and pretty much ran out of my office. I saw Spencer talking to Derek and I walked over and slammed a hand down on his desk. He jumped in his seat and looked at me startled. I saw out of the corner of my Derek looking at me also but I turned my attention back to Spencer.

I took in a deep breath and said "Kid grab your stuff you and I have to leave now."

Spencer looked at me and said "I thought we were not going until later."

I sighed and said "Plans have changed son. She just called me and Aaron is there raising hell. We need to get to her quick. She did not sound good at all and she was crying."

Spencer jumped up and grabbed his stuff but before we could leave Derek too stood up and said "I will follow you guys. I just want to make sure that Em is alright."

_When we try to make it work  
We both end up hurt  
Love ain't supposed to be that way_

I just nodded and headed out of the bull pen. Once we were in the elevator things started to move quickly. We were out in the parking garage and running to our cars within a minute. Spencer jumped into the passenger seat as I got straight into the drivers seat. I saw Derek jump in his car and then I was speeding out of the parking garage with Derek following us.

Spencer said "Do you think she will be alright? What is Hotch's problem?"

I took in a deep breath and said "Right now I do not care what his problem is. He is messing with the one woman I think of like a daughter and so help me if he hurts her even more I will hurt him regardless of the fact that he is my best friend."

I saw Spencer nod as he said "There is something seriously wrong with Emily. I wish that she would tell us what it is."

"I know kid and I am hoping that while she is staying with me she will open up to me. Now remember once we have her moved into my house we are to act like we do not know where she is." I said.

Spencer nodded once again but before he could say anything we were pulling up to Emily's apartment. Once I shut the car off we both jumped out and took off running into the building. I heard Derek squeal to a stop and then he was running with us. We all decided to take the steps instead of waiting for the elevator. Once we reached Emily's floor we all slowed down. As soon as I opened up the stairwell door I heard Aaron yelling.

"Damn it Emily just let me in. Quit ignoring me and answer me." Aaron shouted.

I looked at Derek and Spencer and then we headed that way. What I saw surprised me. Standing there was Aaron but he did not look like Aaron. His eyes were wild and he was rumpled. Derek, Spencer, and I all moved towards Aaron.

"Aaron what in the hell do you think you are doing?" I demanded when I stopped right next to him.

Aaron looked at me in shock and said "Why in the hell are you here Rossi?"

I could feel my anger boiling but I calmly said "Emily called me and told me you were here raising hell. Aaron I could hear you yelling at her while she was talking to me. She does not want to talk to you right now so you need to leave. Just give her time to get over whatever in the hell you did to her."

He looked at me and finally nodded and said "Fine Dave but make sure that she does not leave. I do need to talk to her but maybe you are right. I will give her a couple days to calm down and then I will try to talk to her again."

I looked him straight in the eye and said "Aaron I can not make her stay here if she does not want too. What I will promise you is that I will try to get her to talk to you in a couple days. For now you need to go."

Aaron nodded and turned on his heel. He stopped at the elevator and looked back after pressing the button for the elevator. I just stared at him until he got on the elevator. I heard Spencer and Derek let out a sigh of relief at the same time I did.

I knocked on the door and said "Emily its Dave and Spencer. Aaron left honey. Let us in."

I started to get worried when she did not answer me after a minute. I thought maybe she was in the bathroom so I knocked on the door louder this time.

"Em come on honey Aaron is gone. Let us in." I called out again.

After waiting a couple minutes I brought my cell phone out and called her cell phone. I could hear it ringing through the door but I did not hear any other sound. I looked at Spencer and then Derek and saw that they were also getting worried.

I pulled Spencer back and said "Derek kick her door down. Something is wrong."

Derek nodded and raised his foot up and kicked in the door. We all had our guns out in case someone else was in the apartment with her. I went in first followed by Spencer and then Derek. What I saw made me freeze for one second.

"Emily!" I yelled running to her followed by Spencer and Derek.

Spencer felt her for a pulse while Derek and I held our breath to see if he would find one. He looked at Derek and then me with fear and concern in his eyes.

_So baby baby stay  
Stay right where you are  
I like it this way  
It's good for my heart  
I haven't felt like this  
In ooh in God knows how long  
I know everything's gonna be okay  
If you just stay gone_

I know everything's gonna be okay  
If you just stay gone


	3. Here Without You

**A/N: Dang you guys are keeping me busy. Thank you all very much for your reviews. I also want to thank those who have added this story to their favorites and/or story alerts. I love hearing what you guys think about this story.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters nor do I own Criminal Minds. I also do not own the song Here Without You. It belongs to 3 Doors Down._

Here Without You

(SPOV)

_A hundred days have made me older,  
since the last time that I saw your pretty face  
A thousand lies have made me colder and I don't think I can look at this the same  
And all the miles that separate  
They disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face_

I felt for a pulse on Emily with trembling hands. At first I did not feel one and I looked at Rossi and Morgan with fear and concern in my eyes. I then looked back down at Emily and felt her pulse. It was weak but it was there. I closed my eyes for a minute and then looked back up at Rossi and Morgan.

"She has a pulse but it is weak. We need to get her to the hospital ASAP. I think it will be quicker if we take her ourselves rather than call an ambulance." I said.

Dave nodded and said "Morgan lift her up gently. Spencer you run down to my car and get the doors opened in the back. I will call the hospital and alert let them know that we are coming."

I nodded and took off running out of the apartment. I once again bypassed the elevator and I took the stairs. I flew out the apartment building doors and straight to Rossi's car. I opened up both back car doors and then brought my cell out. I knew that JJ and Garcia would want to know what is going on.

"Hey Spence what's up?" JJ said when she answered.

I took in a deep breath and said "JJ grab Garcia and meet us at George Washington Hospital. Rossi, Morgan, and I came over to Emily's after she called Rossi because Hotch was here. When we got here and Rossi got Hotch to leave we tried knocking on the door. After five minutes Rossi told Morgan to kick the door down. When we got inside she was laying unconscious on the floor. At first I did not feel a pulse and then I felt one but it is weak. We are taking her ourselves instead of waiting on an ambulance. Just meet us there."

JJ started crying as she said "Alright Spence we will meet you there."

I hung up as Derek came out of the door at a fast pace with Dave following him. I jumped into the back seat and Derek laid Emily across the back seat with her head on my lap. Derek shut one door while Rossi shut the door beside me. Then Rossi jumped into the drivers seat and Derek into the passenger seat. As soon as the doors were closed Rossi started the car and sped off down the street. I looked down at Emily and could not help but think that she looked so peaceful. I just hope that she is alright.

(HPOV)

_I'm here without you baby,  
but you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby,  
and I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby,  
but you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight,there's only you and me (yeah)_

After my confrontation with Dave I walked out of Emily's apartment building thinking about what he said. I knew that I did not deserve her forgiveness but I hoped that she would give it to me. I got in my car and started it but turned it off seconds after I started it. I do not know why but I had a feeling that I needed to stay right here just to make sure that Emily was alright.

Not even five minutes after I got in my car I saw Reid come running out of the apartment building. I frowned as I saw that he was opening up both back doors to Dave's SUV. I sat there watching him as he took his cell phone out and called someone. I watched as he talked frantically to the person on the other end of the phone. I saw him hang up and turn back towards Emily's apartment building doors watching for something or someone.

Two minutes after Reid's rush outside I saw Morgan running out with Emily in his arms. I focused my eyes on Emily and my breath caught in my chest. Her eyes were closed and looked like she was dead. I took in a deep breath and then thought to myself she is not dead, she is just sleeping. I watched as Reid jumped into the backseat and then Morgan laid Emily on the backseat and him and Rossi shut the back doors. Dave jumped into the drivers seat and Morgan into the passengers seat and no sooner did they have the car doors shut then Dave raced down the street.

I started my car and decided to follow behind them. I wanted to see where they were going too. I frowned as I recognized the path that they were taking. It looks as if they are heading to the George Washington Hospital. I felt my heart speed up as I saw them pull into the parking lot and straight up to the Emergency Room Doors. Morgan jumped out and ran inside and then came back out a few seconds later with a couple Doctors, Nurses, and Orderlies who were pushing a gurney. I watched as Morgan opened up the back door and then stepped back. I saw one of the Doctors step forward and check something and then he was giving orders. The Orderlies stepped forward and I saw them lift Emily out of the car and onto the gurney. Reid jumped out of the backseat and followed the Doctors, Nurses, Orderlies, Emily and Morgan inside. Dave quickly drove off and I saw him park. I decided that I would park too and go inside. Emily could hate me all she wants but I needed to make sure that she was alright.

(MPOV)

_The miles just keep rolling,  
as the people leave their way to say hello  
I've heard this life is overrated,  
but I hope that it gets better as we go (ooh yeah yeah)_

As soon as Dave pulled up in front of the Emergency Room I opened up my car door and ran inside. I went to the desk and told them what I knew and then I looked over and saw that there were already Doctors, Nurses and Orderlies waiting. I led them outside and then opened up the back seat passenger door. I stepped back and one of the Doctors stepped forward and took a look at Emily.

"We need to get this woman inside STAT and to a Trauma Room. I'm not sure what is wrong but her pulse is thread and her breathing is labored." the Doctor said.

I watched as he stepped back and the two orderlies stepped forward and gently lifted Emily out of the car. They placed her on the gurney and a Doctor and Nurse got on each side and then rushed her inside. Spencer jumped out of the backseat and then him and I were running in behind the Doctors. I heard Dave drive off and I knew that he would be in soon. I just prayed that she was alright.

(DPOV)

_I'm here without you baby,  
but you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
and I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby,  
but you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight girl, it's only you and me_

As soon as Spencer was out of the car and the doors were shut I sped off to find me a parking space. Thankfully a car just pulled out of one and I pulled in. I shut the car off and raced back to the ER. I needed to know that Emily was alright. Once I was inside I saw Spencer and Morgan standing by the door to go back to the rooms. I walked up to them fast.

"What is going on?" I said.

"They do not want us back there. A Nurse will be out soon to tell us what is going on." Derek said.

I nodded and leaned against the wall. I turned around when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I was surprised yet not surprised to see Aaron standing behind me.

"What are you doing here Aaron?" I asked.

He glared at me and said "What in the hell is going on Dave? Why did you guys bring Prentiss to the hospital?"

I glared right back at him and said "It really is none of your business Aaron. Now what are you doing here?"

Aaron looked down at the floor and then back up at me and said "I was getting ready to leave and then something told me not too. I saw Reid run out and then a few minutes later I saw Morgan run out with Prentiss in his arms. I wanted to see where you guys were going so I followed you. Now what in the fuck is wrong with Prentiss?"

I tensed up but thankfully at that second a Nurse came out and said "Is there an Agent Rossi and Reid here?"

Spencer and I both stepped forward and I said "I am Agent Rossi and this is Agent Reid. What is happening with Emily?"

The Nurse motioned for us to follow her and we did. I looked behind me to see Aaron also following me so I stopped. I looked at Derek and he nodded and then he came up and grabbed Aaron's arm.

"Come on Hotch lets let the Nurse talk to Rossi and Reid." Derek said.

Hotch glared but went with Derek. I sighed in relief and then turned back towards the Nurse.

"How is Emily doing?" I asked.

_Everything I know  
and anywhere I go (yeah)  
It gets hard but it won't take away (yeah yeah yeah) my love  
And when the last one falls,  
when it's all said and done  
It gets hard but it won't take away my love (ooh ooh ooh)_

I saw that the Nurse was nervous and she said "The Doctor went through the purse that you guys thought to bring. Did you know that she was diagnosed with cancer? And that she is about five months pregnant?"

I stared at the Doctor in shock and then said "No we had no clue. She just told us today that she had been in the hospital for the last week. Will she be alright?"

The Nurse took in a deep breath and said "They are running some test on her and the head Doctor who is taking care of her as called in her physician and she should be here soon. You can't even tell that she is pregnant unless you look closely. It looks like she is not gaining a whole lot of weight. The only reason we know that she is pregnant is because of the Ultra Sound picture in her purse."

I nodded at her but before I could say anything an announcement came over the speaker "Code Blue in Trauma Room 1. Code Blue in Trauma Room 1."

The Nurse looked at Spencer and I and said "I need to get back to your friend. I will come out as soon as I know anything more."

Spencer and I watched as the Nurse ran away. I banged my head against the wall and thought to myself how in the hell could none of us noticed that something was wrong with Emily. I heard running footsteps and I looked up and saw Derek and Aaron running towards us.

I could see that Aaron was getting ready to say something but before he could I heard someone shout from behind the doors "Come on Agent Prentiss! Clear!"

_I'm here without you baby,  
but you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
and I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby,  
but you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight girl, it's only you and me (yeah)  
(oh yeah, ooooh, oooooooh)_

(I'm all alone)


	4. Sorry

**A/N: Wow thank you for all the reviews for the last chapter already. I am glad that you guys are liking this story. I also want to thank those who have added this story to their favorites and/or story alerts.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters nor do I own Criminal Minds. _

(HPOV)

_Oh I, had a lot to say._

_Was thinking, on my time away._

_I missed you and things weren't the same._

_Cause everything inside, it never comes out right._

_And when I see you cry, it makes me wanna die._

I felt as if my heart stopped when I heard someone yell from behind the doors "Come on Agent Prentiss! Clear!"

I looked at Dave and said "What did the Nurse have to say Dave. What is wrong with Emily?"

Before Dave could answer we turned as we heard running footsteps. I looked behind me and saw JJ and Garcia running in. When they got to us I turned back towards Dave with my eye brow raised as I was waiting for an answer.

I saw Dave shoot a look at Reid and then he looked at me and said "I can only tell you some of what I know because the rest if Emily's to tell if she chooses too."

I nodded and said "Fine Dave just tell us what you can."

Reid went and stood next to Dave and nodded and then Dave said "Emily has cancer."

_I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry you're blue._

_I'm sorry about all the things I said to you._

_And I know I can't take it back._

(DPOV)

Spencer walked over and stood next to me and gave me a nod so I took a deep breath and said "Emily has cancer."

I saw JJ and Garcia both pale. I knew the second that what I said registered with Aaron. He growled and punched the wall. I saw Derek pull Garcia into his arms as she started to sob. Spencer stepped forward and pulled JJ into his arms just as her legs started to go out from under her.

"Why didn't she tell us?" Garcia choked out.

I let out a breath and said "Garcia she just found out last week. That is why she was in the hospital. The head Doctor taking care of Emily has called her physician and she is on the way."

I closed my eyes and banged my head against the wall again. I knew that it would not help but I had to do something.

I looked up as I heard a voice say "I am looking for Emily Prentiss. I am Doctor Ross. I was called by another Doctor that she had been brought in here."

I did not hear what the woman at the desk said but then Dr. Ross was running past us and through the doors that leads back to the ER rooms. I looked at Aaron and saw that he was about to walk through the doors but I stepped in front of him to stop him.

"Aaron you are not going back there. The Nurse will come back out when she knows more." I stated firmly.

He looked at me and glared but leaned against the wall. I was trying to come to grips with the fact that Emily had cancer. I started to think and then wonder and made the decision to ask the Nurse when she came back out what type of cancer. I had forgotten to ask her before now.

_I love how you kiss. I love all your sounds,_

_And baby the way you make my world go round,_

_And I just, wanted to say, I'm sorry._

"I can not believe she thought that she had to go through this alone. Why would she think that?" JJ said out loud.

I looked over at Aaron when I heard him groan. I saw the look on his face and I knew that this was killing him. He may have ended things with Emily but he still very much loves her. Which made me wonder why in the hell he did what he did.

I looked up as I heard the doors opened. The Nurse that had talked to Spencer and I walked out. I saw her give a slight smile as she walked up to me.

"Agent Rossi and Agent Reid if you will come with me you can see Agent Prentiss for a few minutes." the Nurse said.

"Why can't we all see her?" Aaron asked.

The Nurse sighed and said "Agent Prentiss is conscious for now and is asking for Agent Rossi and Agent Spencer. Plus they will only be able to see her for a minute."

I looked at Spencer and he hugged JJ and then let her go. Spencer and I followed the Nurse back. Once the doors closed behind us I stopped the Nurse.

"Nurse can I ask what type of cancer she has?" I asked.

The Nurse looked at me and said "She has breast cancer. Now I will also tell you before you see her that she is hooked up to all sorts of machines to keep an eye on her and her son. They had to use paddles to bring her back when they lost her pulse and heartbeat. From what the Ultra Sound showed the baby is doing fine despite his mom's troubles and his heartbeat is excellent."

I nodded and said "Thank you. Will you take us to her now? By the way what is your name?"

The Nurse laughed and said "Did I forget to give you my name? You can either call me Celina or Nurse James. My actual name is Celina James so I answer to either. And yes I will take you to her now. Her regular physician is with her also."

I nodded and she started walking again. Soon we came to the room and she showed us in. When I saw Emily laying in the bed my heart went out to her. She looked so pale and scared. Spencer and me both walked up to the right side of the bed since her Doctor was on the left side.

"God, Em you gave us a scare." Spencer said.

_This time, I think I'm to blame._

_It's harder, to get through the days._

_We get older and blame turns to shame._

_Cause everything inside, it never comes out right._

_And when I see you cry, it makes me wanna die._

(EPOV)

_This time, I think I'm to blame._

_It's harder, to get through the days._

_We get older and blame turns to shame._

_Cause everything inside, it never comes out right._

_And when I see you cry, it makes me wanna die._

I looked at Spencer and saw the fear in his eyes. I then looked at Dave and saw fear and concern in his eyes. I put my hand on my stomach and felt my son moving around and I smiled. I reached for both of their hands and placed them where my son was kicking. I saw Spencer's eyes widen in shock and Dave smile.

"Meet your Godson Spencer. And Dave meet your grandson." I said.

I saw Dave's smile widen and he said "I get to be grandpa to this little guy?"

I smiled and said "Dave you have been like a father to me. You will be the only grandfather he knows if you do not mind him calling you Grandpa."

Dave shook his head and said "I would love it if he called me grandpa. And Em it is not hard being a father to you. I am just glad that you trust me enough to want me to be his grandfather and your surrogate father. By the way I think you need to know the team is out in the waiting room including Aaron. I can understand why you do not want to talk to him but Emily he is going crazy. I just told the team that you have cancer. It is up to you when you tell them that you are pregnant."

_I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry I'm blue._

_I'm sorry about all the things I said to you._

_And I know, I can't take it back._

I looked at Spencer and then Dave and said "You know it is funny. I was so sure that I would never want to see him again or even talk to him after what he has said and done to me. But when they were bringing me back and yes I know that I died for a minute because I saw my other child. She kept telling me that I needed to come back because my son needed me and that the team needed me especially Aaron. She also told me that Jack needs me and that if I were to give up that he would blame himself for my going away. When I came back and regained consciousness the first thought I had was that I need to see Aaron. I don't want him to know that I am pregnant yet. I really don't want to have to talk to him. But what I do need is for him to know that I am okay."

Dave nodded and said "That is very understandable Emily. He hurt you in one of the worst ways that a man can hurt a woman besides hitting her. If you want to see him then I will go and bring him back. You don't have to talk to him. Just let him see that you are indeed alive."

I smiled and said "I can do that. Would you guys mind keeping my pregnancy a secret until I am ready to deal with everyone?"

Spencer smiled and said "If that is what you want then that is what you get Em. So when do I get to see the Ultra Sound picture of my Godson?"

I laughed and said "First off Dave and Spence meet Dr. Ross. Dr. Ross meet Dave Rossi and Spencer Reid."

Dr. Ross looked up and said "It is nice to meet you. Emily you will be admitted over night but as long as you will not be alone I will let you leave tomorrow. Your son seems to be doing great considering the adventure you two had. Now I want you to rest and make sure that you don't get stressed. Can you do that?"

Before I said anything Dave said "She can and will do that Dr. Ross I can guarantee it. Once you discharge her tomorrow she will be coming to live with me for a while. Also Spencer and I will stay tonight to make sure that she is alright and that she listens to the Nurses and Doctors. Is the rest of the team allowed to visit her once she gets in a room?"

_I love how you kiss. I love all your sounds,_

_And baby the way you make my world go round,_

_And I just, wanted to say, I'm sorry._

"Yes she can have visitors just make sure they do not stress her. Alright Emily I will see you in the morning." Dr. Ross said as she was walking out of the ER room.

I looked at Dave and said "Thank you so much for everything you and Spencer have done today. You two mean the world to me and I have a feeling I am going to need to lean on you for the next four months. You see I have breast cancer but Dr. Ross does not think that it is safe to start me on treatment until my little man gets here. I get tired easily and I get cranky because I am use to knowing what I am going to do and with this I don't know what to do or how to act."

Dave bent down and kissed me on the forehead and hugged me and then said "You will get through this Em. You are no longer alone and you don't have to go through this alone. I know that I will do everything I can to help you and I know that Spencer will also. You just keep doing whatever it is the Doctor wants you to do and you let Spencer and I worry about the rest. Okay?"

I nodded and then I started crying. Spencer sat down on the bed beside me and gathered me gently into his arms. A few minutes later I had stopped crying and a Nurse and two orderlies came into my room.

"Alright sweetie we are going to put you in room 402. Your friends can follow us up or meet us up there." the Nurse said.

_Every single day, I think about how we came all this way._

_The sleepless nights and the tears you cried._

_It's never too late to make it right, oh yeah, sorry._

Dave leaned down and hugged me again and then said "Spencer will go up with you Emily. I am going to go let the rest of the team know and we will meet you up there. Is that okay with you?"

I nodded and said "That is fine Dave."

He smiled at me and then walked out of the room. I grabbed Spencer's hand in mine and he walked beside my hospital bed as they wheeled my to my room.

(DPOV)

I took in a couple deep breaths and let them out before I pushed through the double doors that would take me to the rest of the team. As soon as I stepped out they were surrounding me.

"How is she?" Derek asked.

"Is she getting discharged?" Garcia asked.

"What took you so long?" JJ asked.

"I want to see her Dave. I need to know that she is alright." Aaron demanded.

_I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry you're blue._

_I'm sorry about all the things I said to you._

_And I know, I can't take it back._

I looked at everyone and then said "She is doing okay. Spencer is with her. No she is not getting discharged. She is being admitted over night. What took me so long is the fact that I talked to the Nurse, and then I talked to Emily and then her Doctor. I left to come get you guys because we need to go up to the room they are putting her in. And Aaron I got her to agree to let you see her. But I will tell you this Aaron. You may be my best friend but I love Emily like a daughter. Her Doctor does not want her under any stress and if you say one wrong thing to her I will kick your ass. Now lets go"

I took off towards the elevators and JJ, Garcia, Derek, and Aaron all followed me. Once we were in the elevator I hit the button for the fourth floor. When we got to the fourth floor we all got out and I looked for the sign as to which way it was to her room. Once I found it I started down the hallway with everyone on my heels.

(HPOV)

_I love how you kiss. I love all your sounds,_

_And baby the way you make my world go round,_

_And I just, wanted to say, I'm sorry._

All I could think about is the fact that I get to see Emily. I had to know that she was alright. I needed her to know that I was sorry for everything I said. I was scared of what I was feeling and I was not sure how to handle it so I lashed out. Now she is possibly dying and I did not know how to make her see how sorry I was.

Dave, JJ, Morgan, and Garcia all entered the room. I stopped in the doorway because what I saw just about broke me. There she was laying in the hospital bed hooked to all sorts of things and she was pale. I could tell that she was getting tired because of the way her eyes kept drifting shut. I could also see that she was trying to hold everyone but Reid and Dave at arms length. I watched on in silence as I saw how attentive both Reid and Dave was to Emily. I knew that there was more to what they were telling us.

"Hotch are you going to come in or just stand at the door?" Morgan asked.

I looked to Emily and saw that she had tensed. I walked in and to her bed side. I went to touch her arm but she flinched.

"Emily, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. God Sweetheart I am so sorry." I whispered.

_I'm sorry baby,_

_I'm sorry baby,_

_Yeah, I'm sorry._

**A/N 2: Alright Dr. Ross in this story is named after one of the people who support me by leaving reviews. So I hope you don't mind that I named the Doctor after you romiross. Also one of the nurses is named after one of those who leaves reviews and lets me know that she likes my stories. So Celina James is named after Celina79. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.**


	5. Broken

**A/N: Wow thank you all for the reviews. I am glad that you guys are liking this story. Thank you to those who have added this story to their favorites and/or Story Alerts.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds. Nor do I own the song Broken. It belongs to Amy Lee and Seether._

Broken

(HPOV)

_I wanted you to know that  
I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away...  
I keep your photograph and  
I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

Emily just looked at me after I gave her my heart felt apology. I just hoped that she would forgive me even though I knew I did not really deserve her forgiveness. What I said to here was wrong and she did not deserve any of it. I sighed in relief when Emily held her hand out to me. I grasped it in my hand and then bent my head down and kissed her hand. I looked into her eyes and I saw the pain in them.

"Guys can you give Hotch and me a few minutes alone please?" Emily asked.

I watched as one by one Morgan, JJ, Garcia, Reid, and Dave all left the room. I took the chair that Emily motioned at and brought it close to her bed and then sat down. I saw here take in a couple deep breaths.

"Aaron I love you and I will always love you. But you need to know that I can not live in Hailey's shadow. You are not ready to move on and right now I can not handle being second best. So until you know that you are over Hailey one hundred percent I can not be with you. It hurts to look at you, it hurts to hear your voice, and it hurts to have to talk to you." Emily said.

I looked at her and I mean really looked at her. Everything I felt came crashing down at once. I knew then what I should have known all along. Which is that Emily holds my heart in the palm of her hands.

_Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

_You gone away, you don't feel me here anymore_

I took her hand back in mine and looked her straight in the eyes as I said "Emily you will never know how sorry I am that I said what I did. I do love you and I need you in my life. When I said Hailey as I was going to sleep it was not that I was calling you Hailey. I was finally letting her go and I knew that she would be happy that I found someone who loves me for me and who could put up with the crazy hours I worked."

Emily just looked at me and then said "But Aaron after I jumped out of the bed and you sat up and I told you how I felt you said some harsh things. You even said earlier today that you wished you never would have started anything with me. How in the hell do you think that made me feel?"

I looked at her and said "It probably made you feel as shitty as it did when you told me you were leaving and did not want anything to do with me. Damn it Emily do you not see what I feel? How can you not woman? Hell every time I see you I want to kiss you. Every time I hear your voice I smile. Every time I touch you is like it is the first time I touch you. Emily I know I said some bad things and I am sorry for that. I am so sorry that I hurt you. I did not mean what I said Emily."

_The worst is over now  
And we can breathe again  
I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away  
There's so much left to learn  
And no one left to fight  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

(EPOV)

_Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

I took in a deep breath and then let it out. I could tell that he was telling me the truth by the look in his eyes. But right now I was afraid to believe even though I could see that it was the honest truth.

"Aaron I want to believe you I really do but right now I do not know if I can afford to believe you." I said.

He stood up and then bent down and kissed me head. He paced my room a couple times and then came back over and sat on the edge of my bed. He leaned down to where his eyes were right in front of mine and he then kissed me gently on the lips.

"Emily I swear I will find a way to make you believe me. I will not give up on us without a fight. I need you in my life. I said what I said because I was scared. Do you know why I was scared?" Aaron asked.

I shook my head and said "Aaron you never once told me that you were scared. What has you scared?"

_Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away..._

I watched as Aaron shut his eyes and the reopened them and looked me straight in the eye and said "I have never, NEVER Emily felt this way about someone like I do with you. Even though I was with Hailey for twenty years I never felt the need not to see her every second of the day. Do not get me wrong Em, I loved Hailey I really did but it does not compare to what I feel for you. If I do not get to see you I feel as if someone is ripping my heart out of my chest. If I do not get to hear your voice I feel as if I have gone deaf. Woman you are my world. Never once have I ever felt that I need to see, talk, or be with someone all the time like I do with you. And Emily that scares the shit out of me."

I just laid there looking up at him in shock. I knew everything he was saying was the truth. It tore me apart thinking that he was that scared and never once told me how he was feeling.

"Alright Aaron I will make you a deal. We will start over again but you also have to prove to me that you feel the way that you do. I will be moving in with Dave for a while because I'm not allowed to be alone. There is something else you need to know but I will not tell you just yet. Before I do I want you to prove to me that you love me. I want you to prove that you are not going to run away scared. Do we have a deal?"

Aaron looked at me and then nodded as he said "We have a deal Emily and I will prove it to you. I do love you Emily."

I smiled and said "I can see you in your eyes that you do Aaron but first I need you to also prove it. I love you and I will no matter what Aaron. But you have one month to prove to me that you do love me. I forgive you Aaron well I am starting to forgive you but you need to work on getting me to forgive you the rest of the way."

_Cause I'm Broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone..._

_You gone away, you don't feel me here anymore_


	6. I Can't Sleep

**A/N: Wow once again for the great reviews. You guys keep reviewing like that and I will keep writing. I also want to thank those who have added this story to their favorites and/or story alerts.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds. Nor do I own the song I Can't Sleep. That song Belongs to Clay Walker._

I Can't Sleep

(EPOV)

_I've been up all night long  
Just waiting on the sun  
I've given up, damn the dawn  
It aint never gonna come  
Something's wrong  
As long as you're gone_

It has been two days since my talk with Aaron and I am finally fully settled into Dave's house. Spencer has moved in for now to help Dave out with me. Some days I have good days and some days I have bad days. I put my hand on my stomach as I felt my son kicking. I smiled wide at Dave and Spencer as they walked in.

"What are you smiling about Princess?" Dave asks.

I laughed and motioned for him and Spence to come to me. Dave and Spence walked over quickly to me and I grabbed their hands and placed them where my son was kicking. Spencer laughed as he felt it and Dave just grinned at me.

"Is that my Godson doing that?" Spencer asked.

I laughed and said "It is indeed Spence. You felt him kicking there at the hospital but since then he has been a whole lot more active. He tends to keep me awake at nights after I wake up to go to the bathroom. Dr. Ross gave me a prescription for the nausea my first trip to the hospital but it doesn't seem to be helping a whole lot. Morning sickness only usually last the first trimester but in some women it last a whole lot longer. I seem to be one of the some women because I still get sick."

"Have you ate yet today Princess?" Dave asked.

I shook my head and said "I haven't been hungry but I know that I need to eat. By the way do you know if Aaron is still coming for supper tonight?"

Dave nodded and said "Yes, he is still coming for supper. He stopped me on the way out and asked me if he needed to bring anything and I told him no."

I nodded at him and said "So Dave when are you going to invite JJ out for dinner with us? I know that you two are seeing one another."

Dave looked at me shocked and said "And just how do you know that?"

I laughed and said "I may be pregnant and I may have cancer but I am not blind. And talking about relationships Spencer when are you inviting your lady love out?"

Dave laughed as Spencer gulped and said "Actually she is coming to dinner tonight also. I thought that it would be good if you were to meet her."

I smiled and said "I would love to meet her. Dave why don't you call JJ up and invite her? We can make it a triple date tonight."

_I'm not gonna sleep till I touch your face  
Baby not a wink, I could go for days  
If you ever needed to see me down on my knees  
Take a look at me  
Baby I cant sleep_

I heard laughter come from behind Dave and Spencer and I jerked my shirt down so that Aaron would not see the baby bump yet. I knew that I had to tell him but I wanted to wait until I knew that he truly wanted to be with me.

"Yes, Dave call and invite JJ. It will be a fun evening for us." Aaron said.

Dave nodded and stood up and said "Alright I will call JJ. Is Chinese alright with you guys?"

I grinned and nodded enthusiastically and Dave laughed. He knew that I had been craving it. Spencer and Aaron both nodded.

"I am going to go change before Jasmine gets here." Spencer said.

I nodded and smiled at him letting him know that it is alright to leave me alone with Aaron. Aaron has been here both nights since I got out of the hospital. I smiled at Aaron as he walked over to me and knelt down on the floor.

He kissed my forehead and said "How are you doing Sweetheart? You look like you have not been sleeping much."

I looked away and then back to him and said quietly "That would be because I have not been sleeping much. I get maybe a couple hours a night and then the rest of the night I am up."

"When do you go back to your Doctor?" Aaron asked.

"I have to go and see her in four days. Would you like to go with me?" I said.

Aaron looked at me shocked at first and then said "If you are sure that is what you want. I would love to go with you."

I smiled at him and said "I want you to go with me Aaron. Before that though there is something I need to tell you but I want to wait a couple more days to know that you are indeed sticking around."

Aaron nodded and said "I can wait Emily. I am not going anywhere. By the way Jack wants to come and see you. Can I bring him over tomorrow or will it be to much for you?"

I shook my head and said "I would love to see him. I miss him and I love him. He will never be to much for me."

Aaron laughed and smiled at that. Soon Dave and Spencer were walking back in.

_Remember when you said we wouldn't last  
I couldn't swallow my pride ohhhh  
It's sinking in  
Baby losing you has finally opened my eyes  
I'm wide awake  
As long as it takes_

"Alright Em, JJ will be here shortly as will Jasmine. They are going to car pool together." Dave said.

I looked at Spencer and said "JJ has met Jasmine before I did?"

Spencer looked down and Dave laughed and said "Em, JJ introduced Jasmine to Spencer. Don't be giving him a hard time."

I laughed and said "I was only kidding. Dave do we have any crackers left or did I eat them all last night? I am feeling sick again."

Dave smiled and said "Spencer and I stopped and picked some up on the way home. I figured you would need them again."

I smiled and said "Thank you Spence and Dave."

Aaron looked at me concerned and said "Are you still getting sick?"

I nodded and said "I am some of the time but the crackers tend to help. I will be alright Aaron I promise."

He nodded and said "So when do you start the treatment for the cancer?"

I looked at Dave and Spencer and then back at Aaron and said "I don't for right now. I can not start it for another couple of months."

Aaron gasped and then demanded "Why can you not start it yet for a couple of months? You need to start it now before it gets worse Emily. I can not stand the thought of losing you. I will not lose you. Damn it Woman I love you. So please get the treatment."

_I'm not gonna sleep till I touch your face  
Baby not a wink, I could go for days  
If you ever needed to see me down on my knees  
Take a look at me  
Baby I cant sleep_

As he said what he was said I knew that I had to tell him now that I was pregnant. I looked at Dave and Spencer and they must have seen what I had decided because they came up behind the couch and each put a hand on my shoulder in support. I felt my son still kicking so I knew I had the perfect way to tell him.

I looked at Aaron and said "Do you trust me Aaron?"

He looked at me in shock and then said "Yes, I trust you Emily. What kind of question is that?"

I smiled at him and then said "Give me your hand then."

He looked at me in surprise but did as I asked. I bent my head backwards and looked up at Dave and Spencer and they both nodded. I then looked back at Aaron and right into his eyes. I slowly pulled his hand to my stomach and placed it where our son was kicking. As if our son knew that his daddy was here he kicked again. I watched Aaron's eyes widen in shock. He pressed his hand against my stomach even more and our son kicked again.

_I'm not gonna sleep till I touch your face  
Baby not a wink, I could go for days  
If you ever needed to see me down on my knees  
Take a look at me  
Baby I cant sleep_

I laughed as I saw how fascinated Aaron was. He stroked my stomach and our son kicked again. He started to smile and then he looked at me and leaned down and kissed my stomach. Dave and Spencer laughed as they saw that the baby kicked where Aaron had kissed.

"When? How? Why didn't you tell me Emily?" Aaron asked.

I took in a deep breath and said "I am five months along. I did not find out I was pregnant until I went to Dr. Ross the day after we broke up. She ran some test and also checked my breast area where I had a lump. She had to take a biopsy but she had to be careful on how she did it because she could not put me under all the way. With the blood test she confirmed that I was pregnant. I never even suspected it because I had still had a period of a sorts. Dr. Ross said that some women have a slight period even while being pregnant. That is why I can not start the treatment for the cancer. I do not want to harm our son. As for why I did not tell you it is simple. I wanted to make sure that you were back with me because you loved me and not because I was pregnant. I told you now because you just proved it to me with what you said."

Aaron nodded and said "So we are having a son?"

I smiled and nodded. He grinned and pulled me gently into his arms. He bent his head and kissed me. We broke apart when we heard someone knock on the door.

"Spencer and I will go answer the door. JJ was stopping to pick up the Chinese on her way here." Dave said.

I did not reply as I was lost watching Aaron bend down and talk to our son. He stroked my belly and then kissed it again. We both looked up when we heard a gasp.

_I'm not gonna sleep till I touch your face  
Baby not a wink, I could go for days  
If you ever needed to see me down on my knees  
Take a look at me  
Baby I cant sleep_

"Why are you kissing Emily's stomach Hotch?" JJ asked shocked.

I laughed as did Dave, Aaron, and Spencer. I saw the woman in Spencer's arms and I smiled. They made a really cute couple. I looked back at JJ and saw that she was waiting on an answer. I just smiled and beckoned her over. She sat on the couch beside me and I grabbed her hand and placed her hand where Aaron's and mine son was still playing football. Aaron, Dave, Spencer, and I all laughed as we saw JJ's eyes widen in shock. She looked at me to Aaron and back to me again as she swallowed a couple times.

Finally she managed to say "You are pregnant?!? And you did not tell me?!?!?!?"

I looked at her and said "Yes, I am pregnant. Actually we are pregnant. I am five months along and Aaron and I are having a son. I did not tell you because I needed time to come to terms with it and plus I needed to tell Aaron. Did you bring the food? I have been craving Chinese food for the last two days."

Everyone laughed and JJ said "Yes, I brought the food. And I am happy that I know now. If you want I can keep it from the team until you are ready for everyone to know. And how about we just eat in here?"

I smiled and said "That would be nice. And yes I will tell the rest of the team soon. And Spencer bring your girlfriend over here so I can meet her properly."

JJ laughed and got up and followed Dave into the kitchen to grab the Chinese food. Spencer walked over to where Aaron and I were at and said "Hotch, Emily this is Jasmine. Jasmine meet my boss Hotch and Emily who is like a surrogate mother to me."

I blushed at how Spencer introduced me but said "Hi Jasmine it's nice to meet you."

Jasmine smiled at me and said "It is nice to meet you also. I have heard a lot about you. And do not worry it was all good."

I laughed and Aaron said "Hello, Jasmine. You can either call me Hotch or Aaron. I answer to both."

Jasmine laughed and said "Nice to meet you Aaron. And congrats to both of you."

Aaron and I both smiled and said "Thank you" at the same time.

Dave and JJ came back in with the food and we all sat down and ate. We talked about everything and anything except work. As it was late when we finished chatting with one another it was decided that the women would stay the night. Aaron walked me to my bedroom.

I looked at Aaron and said "Would you mind staying tonight? Maybe I can sleep better with you by my side."

Aaron smiled and said "I would love to stay with you tonight. Then after work tomorrow I will go and get Jack from Jessica's and bring him here. Would you mind if Dave says that it is alright if Jack and I both stay tomorrow night? I hate being away from you. I need to know that you are okay."

I smiled and said "That would be very okay."

Aaron stripped down to his boxers and climbed in bed. Luckily I already had on my clothes that I was wearing to bed. I put them on this morning after I took a shower. I crawled in beside Aaron and he pulled me into his arms.

"I love you Aaron and I am glad that I told you." I said.

"I love you too Sweetheart and I am glad that you told me. I love you more than I ever thought it possible to love another human being. You, Jack and our new son is my life and world. I will stand by you and help you through this pregnancy and then stay by your side when you do begin the treatments. Now go to sleep Sweetheart. I love you."

I smiled and fell asleep with my head on his shoulder. I ended up sleeping through the night for the first time in a while.

_I'm not gonna sleep till i touch your face  
Baby not a wink  
I cant sleep_


	7. How Did I Fall In Love With You

**A/N: Wow you guys sure do know how to make someone smile between all the reviews, this story added to favorite stories and/or story alerts. Thank you so much!**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds. Nor do I own the song How Did I Fall In Love With You. That belongs to the Backstreet boys._

How Did I Fall in Love with You?

(HPOV)

_Remember when, we never needed each other  
The best of friends like  
Sister and Brother  
We understood, we'd never be,  
Alone_

I slept the night through and woke up with Emily in my arms. She was still asleep so I just laid there thinking about all of our time together. We started out after Haley left as the best of friends. Emily helped me through a lot of dark nights. When Haley died Emily was right there standing next to me giving Jack and I both support. Emily was the main one to help me through the darkness even though the rest of the team was there also.

I closed my eyes as I remembered the first night that we had made love. I knew afterwards that I was in love with Emily. The next day I told her for the first time that I loved her. She surprised me by saying it back. A couple of weeks later when I returned back to work she helped me through that time also. We grew closer and closer and I finally realalized what I had yet to realalize. Even though I loved Haley it was nothing compared to what I felt for Emily. I could barely make it through a day without having to see her, touch her, kiss her, talk to her, or hear her voice. I needed to see her in order for me to get through the day. I needed to be able to touch her in some way or I felt as if I was going to explode. Emily had become my world much more than Haley ever was.

_Those days are gone, and I want you so much  
The night is long and I need your touch  
Don't know what to say  
I never meant to feel this way  
Don't want to be  
Alone tonight_

I smiled now as I thought about how Jack had started calling her Mommy Em'ly when it was just the two of us. I told him that he could probably call Emily that and she would not mind. I knew for a fact that Emily loved Jack like he was her own son. I looked at the clock on the bedside table and saw that it was 6:30. I was going to have to get up soon to leave for work. I looked back down at Emily and saw that she was waking up. I bent down and kissed her on the lips softly.

She smiled and said "Good morning Aaron."

I smiled and said "Yes, it is. Good morning Sweetheart. How are you feeling?"

Emily chuckled and said "I feel like I have finally slept. What has you so smiley this morning?"

I laughed and said "I was just thinking about you and how about you were my best friend before we took it to the next level. I do love you Emily Prentiss."

Emily smiled and said "And I love you Aaron Hotchner."

I saw her look over at the clock and she said "You had better get up and ready for work. Are you still picking Jack up and coming over tonight?"

I nodded and said "Yes, I am. Why don't you take a shower with me and then we will head to the living room?"

_What can I do, to make you mine?  
Falling so hard so fast this time  
What did I say, what did you do?  
How did I fall in love with you?_

Emily laughed and nodded. I climbed out of bed and then helped her out. I left the bedroom real quick and ran out to my car for my go bag. I saw JJ out at her car doing the same thing. When she saw me we both started laughing.

"Did Emily sleep alright last night Hotch? Dave said she is lucky if she sleeps three to four hours a night." JJ said.

I smiled and said "She slept through the entire night. I better get back into her. Is Jasmine going home or staying here today?"

JJ said "Actually Jasmine is going to stay here and keep Emily company and keep an eye on her. Jasmine is a nurse but don't tell Emily that."

I nodded and said "Alright then I will see you in a bit."

After JJ nodded I ran back inside and to the bedroom that Emily had. Her bedroom had an in suite bathroom and I heard the shower running already. I quickly stripped and went and joined her in the shower.

"Was everything okay Aaron? You took a few minutes." Emily asked me as I wrapped my arms around her waist.

I laughed and said "Everything is alright Sweetheart. I ran into JJ outside. She was also getting her go bag. Jasmine is going to stay and keep you company today while we are all at work. I think Reid wants to come home to her tonight."

Emily chuckled and said "I bet that it does but my guess is it has more to do with the fact that she is a Nurse."

I looked at Emily in shock and said "How do you know that?"

Emily laughed and said "She forgot to take her Nurse's badge off last night."

I laughed and then reached for Emily's shampoo and washed her hair for her. She smiled at me as I massaged it into her hair. I helped her get it out and then I washed her body.

"Aaron catch! I don't think you want to go to work smelling like Emily." Dave shouted as he threw a bottle at me.

Emily and I both laughed. Emily took the bottle from me and put some in her hand and motioned for me to lean down. I did as she asked and she washed my hair and as I was rinsing the shampoo out of my hair she returned the favor and washed my body. I smiled as she looked up at me. She smiled back and the stood up on her tip toes and gave me a kiss.

_Ohhh, yeah, uh_

I hear your voice  
And I start to tremble  
Brings back the child that, I resemble

I cannot pretend, that we can still be friends  
Don't want to be,  
Alone tonight

Once we were both done rinsing the soap off of us I turned off the water and stepped out of the shower and grabbed one of the towels that Emily had laid out. I dried her hair with it as much as I could and then I took it down her body and dried her. She took the other towel and dried me off. We were both laughing by the time that we finished. We walked into her bedroom and luckily her door was shut. I made a mental note to thank Dave for that. I helped Emily into a fresh set of clothes and then I got dressed and she did my tie up for me.

Hand in hand we walked out of her bedroom and into the living room. When we got there I saw that JJ was sitting on Dave's lap and that Jasmine was also sitting on Reid's lap. I laughed and sat down and pulled Emily onto my lap.

"He Dave do you mind if I bring Jack over tonight and if we stay?" I asked.

Dave shook his head and said "Not at all Aaron. I think JJ is coming back with me and bringing Henry. Garcia and Morgan kept him last night. And since Jasmine is going to stay and get to know Emily today she will be staying tonight as well. Why don't I invite Morgan and Garcia over and we can have a movie night?"

_What can I do, to make you mine?  
Falling so hard so fast this time  
What did I say, what did you do?  
How did I fall in love with you?_

Emily smiled and said "Can we have pizza with it please and some ice cream?"

Dave laughed and said "Of course Mama-to-be."

I kissed Emily's head and smiled at her.

Emily looked at me and said "I think I will tell Morgan and Garcia tonight if that is alright with you Aaron."

I smiled at her big and said "You can tell them. I love the fact that you are carrying my son and Jack is going to be ecstatic. He has been asking when you and I are going to give him a baby brother or sister. I guess a lot of his classmates have them."

_Oh I want to say this right  
And it has to be tonight  
Just need you to know, oh yeah_

I don't want to live this life  
I don't want to say goodbye  
With you I wanna spend  
The rest of my life

Emily laughed and said "Has he really?"

I nodded and smiled. I looked down at my watch and saw that it was almost time to leave. I frowned and then looked at Emily and smiled a little.

"I really do not want to have to leave you but I will see you this evening. I will make sure that I am here by Six." I said.

Emily smiled and said "I will be here and if you want you can call and check on me during the day."

I grinned and leaned in for a kiss. JJ, Dave, and Reid all stood up.

"Okay Emily honey if you need anything from the store call Spencer or I. We will pick it up on the way home. I think Spencer and I are car pooling. JJ why don't you ride with Aaron? Then you can swing by your next door neighbors and pick Henry up and then go get Jack." Dave said.

JJ nodded and said "As long as that is alright with Hotch it is alright with me."

I stood up after kissing Emily one more time and said "That is fine by me JJ."

Everyone nodded and I bent down and kissed Emily once more and said "I love you Sweetheart and I will see you tonight. I will call you around noon."

Emily smiled and said "I love you too and I will talk to you then."

I took one last look at her and then headed out the door. I really hated having to leave her but I knew I would see her tonight.

_What can I do, to make you mine?  
Falling so hard so fast this time  
What did I say, what did you do?  
How did I fall in love with you?_

What can I do, to make you mine?  
Falling so hard so fast this time  
Everything's changed, we never knew

How did I fall, in love, with you?


	8. My Everything

A/N: Thank you so much for all of the reviews. Also thanks to those who have added this story to their favorites and/or story alerts.

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds. I also do not own the song My Everything. That belongs to 98 Degress

My Everything

(HPOV)

_The loneliness of nights so long  
The search for strength to carry on  
My every hope had seemed to die  
My eyes had no more tears to cry  
Then like the sun shined from up above  
You surrounded me with your endless love  
And all the things I couldn't see  
Are now so clear to me_

Finally JJ and I picked up Henry and Jack and were now on the way back to Dave's house. Jack was excited about seeing his Miss Em'ly tonight.

"Are we there yet Daddy?" Jack asked.

JJ and I both laughed and I said "We will be there shortly Jack. I take it you are happy that you get to see Emily today?"

Jack bounced up and down and said "I miss my Miss Em'ly and I want her to come back and stay with us soon."

I smiled and said "Maybe sometime soon buddy. Now do you remember what I said? Emily is sick so you need to be gentle with her."

I saw Jack nod and he said seriously "I remember Daddy. Maybe I can help Miss Em'ly feel better."

"Who knows Jack maybe seeing you will make Emily feel all better. I know that she has missed you." JJ said.

I heard Jack giggle and he said "Has she Aunt JJ?"

JJ said "Yes sweetie she has."

I looked in the rearview mirror and saw Jack smiling. Finally I pulled into Dave's driveway and drove down it. I could not wait to see Emily again. I called her a couple times today and she assured me that she was doing alright but I knew that I would feel a lot better once I saw her for my own eyes. I saw that Dave and Spencer had beaten us back even though they had to stop for the pizza and the ice cream that Emily wanted.

Once I stopped the car JJ hopped out and opened up the back door to get Henry out and I jumped out and opened up the door for Jack to get down. Once he was down and JJ had Henry in her arms we headed into Dave's house.

_You are my everything  
Nothing your love won't bring  
My life is yours alone  
The only love I've ever known  
Your spirit pulls me through  
When nothing else will do  
Every night I pray on bended knee  
That you will always be  
My everything_

As soon as we were in the living room Jack yelled "Miss Em'ly."

Emily laughed and said "Hey my sweet boy. How are you? And where is my hug?"

Jack ran to Emily and hugged her and then kissed her cheek. Emily smiled and ruffled his hair and then kissed his cheek.

"I am doing ok Miss Em'ly. I miss you though." Jack said.

Emily smiled and said "I miss you too my sweet boy. But Daddy and I talked things out so I will be seeing you a lot more again."

Jack laughed as he felt something move against his hand on Emily's stomach and said "Miss Em'ly something is moving around in your stomach."

Emily laughed and looked up at me where I was standing and said "Hey Aaron."

I walked over towards her and knelt down in front of her and kissed her on the head and then said "Hey Sweetheart. Is junior active today?"

Emily laughed and said "He has been for the last hour or so. I think he knew you and Jack here were coming to see us."

_Now all my hopes and all my dreams  
Are suddenly reality(suddenly reality)  
You've opened up my heart to feel(to feel)  
The kind of love that's truly real  
A guiding light that'll never fade(never fade)  
There's not a thing in life that I would ever trade_  
_For the love(for the love) you give and won't let go  
I hope you'll always know_

I looked at Emily and said "Well since Jack said it why don't we tell him?"

Emily nodded and I put my hand on her stomach next to where Jack's hand was at. I laughed as I felt our son kick again. Jack looked at Emily's stomach fascinated and as the rest of the adults walked in and saw Jack's face they laughed.

I looked at Jack and said "Hey buddy Emily and I need to ask you something."

Jack nodded and looked at Emily and then me and then back at her stomach so I said "Would you like a baby brother?"

Jack jumped up and down without taking his hand off of Emily's stomach and said "I would love one Daddy. I asked Santa for one when you and Miss Em'ly took me to see Santa."

My mouth dropped open and so did Emily's. Dave, JJ, Spencer and Jasmine all laughed. I saw that Emily's eyes lit up and I felt a smile tug at my mouth so I let it go.

"Well buddy what you are feeling against your hand is your baby brother. He will be here in four months." I said.

Jack's eyes widened and then he got down on his knees and patted Emily's stomach and said "Hi baby brother I am Jack. I will love you for forever and protect you like Daddy and Mommy protect me."

I saw Emily's eyes tear up when Jack called her mommy. Emily wrapped her arms around Jack and hugged him tight. Then as if he realalized what he just said he pulled back and looked at me and then at Emily.

"Is it alright if I call Miss Em'ly my Mommy, Daddy? Can she be my Mommy?" Jack asked.

_You are my everything  
Nothing your love won't bring  
My life is yours alone  
The only love I've ever known  
Your spirit pulls me through  
When nothing else will do  
Every night I pray on bended knee  
That you will always be  
My everything_

I nodded and said "Why don't you ask Emily that buddy? If you want to call her mommy and she does not mind then I do not have a problem with it."

Jack looked at Emily and said "Will you be my Mommy? Can I call you Mommy?"

Emily pulled Jack into her and said "I would love to be your Mommy my sweet boy. And you can call me Mommy if that is what you want."

Jack grinned and said "I love you Mommy."

Emily smiled back and said "I love you too son."

Dave, JJ, Spencer, and Jasmine all said at the same time "Aww."

There was a knock on the door and Dave said "That will be Morgan and Garcia. Are you ready to tell them my Daughter?"

I looked at Dave as he called Emily his daughter and Emily grinned and said "Yes Dad I am ready."

Dave nodded and went to go answer the door. Emily laughed at the shocked expression on JJ's, Jasmine's and my face. I noticed that the only one who was not shocked was Spencer.

I raised my eye brow and Emily said "Dave has been like a father to me for a long time and when I was in the hospital he decided he was stepping in and playing the role of father. So he has taken to calling me Daughter and I have taken to calling him Dad."

I laughed and said "I should have known. But I am happy as long as you are happy Sweetheart. I love you."

_You're the breath of life in me  
The only one that sets me free  
And you have made my soul complete  
For all time  
For all time_

"I love you too Aaron." Emily said.

Dave came back in with Derek and Penelope and Penelope came straight over and gave Emily a hug. As she was giving Emily a hug I saw her eyes widen and I laughed. I guess Junior just decided to reveal himself to Aunt Penelope. Penelope pulled back and looked down at Emily who was laughing also.

"Is there something you forgot to tell us my raven haired beauty?" Penelope asked.

Emily laughed and looked at Jack and said "Jack honey why don't you tell them?"

Jack bounced up and down and said excitedly "I am going to be a big brother in four months. Mommy is having a son in four months!"

Derek and Penelope gasped and we all laughed. Derek came over and put his hand on Emily's stomach and I watched as Junior kicked again. Derek's eyes widened just like Penelope's did and Emily, JJ, Jasmine, Jack, Dave, Spencer, and me all laughed.

"Why didn't you tell us Em?" Penelope asked.

_You are my everything  
Nothing your love won't bring  
My life is yours alone  
The only love I've ever known  
Your spirit pulls me through  
When nothing else will do  
Every night I pray on bended knee  
That you will always be  
My everything_

Emily sighed and said "Because I was still trying to come to terms with the fact that not only was I pregnant but I had the big C word. I wanted to let it sink in but Junior here decided that it was time to let everyone know."

Penelope nodded and said "I guess I can understand that but just know that you don't have to go through this alone. We are all here for you and it looks like you and Boss Man have worked everything out."

Emily and I both nodded and I kissed her stomach once more and then got up to sit beside her on the couch. Jack climbed up and sat on Emily's lap and Emily wrapped her arms around him. At that second Emily's stomach growled.

Dave laughed and said "Alright Grandson I will feed your Mom. Okay guys pizza is on the kitchen table. Grab you some and come back in and sit down. Daughter how many pieces do you want?"

I laughed as I saw Penelope's and Derek's face register shock at Dave calling Emily daughter. Dave, Emily, and Spencer also laughed.

Emily looked over and said "Two please Dad and a scoop of ice cream."

Dave nodded and headed into the kitchen followed by everyone else. I stood up after kissing Jack on the head and giving Emily a kiss. I walked into the kitchen and got Jack one piece for now and got myself a couple pieces. I followed Dave back into the living room. Dave was carrying his and Emily's pizza. After handing Emily's hers Dave sat on the floor by Emily's feet but first patted Emily's stomach. I noticed that Dave was not shy about doing that all so I figured out that it was not the first time he has done it. JJ came in and sat beside Dave on the floor. I sat back on the couch next to Jack and handed him his pizza. Spencer also sat on the floor close to Emily and Jasmine sat next to him. Penelope and Derek sat on the other couch.

Jack looked at Dave like he just realalized something and said "Since Mommy calls you Dad does that mean you are my Grandpa also?"

Emily laughed and Dave said "Jack if you want to call me Grandpa then you go right ahead and call me Grandpa. Your baby brother will be calling me Grandpa so you may as well also."

Jack grinned and said "Okay Grandpa."

Everyone laughed at that and we continued eating. After we finished eating we sat around talking. Around 8 Jack fell asleep against Emily and I stood up and picked him up. Dave also stood up and motioned for me to follow him. Once he showed me where to lay Jack down at I took Jack's shoes off and his pants and tucked him into the bed. I kissed his head and whispered "I love you buddy" and then walked out of the room.

_You are my everything  
Nothing your love won't bring  
My life is yours alone  
The only love I've ever known  
Your spirit pulls me through  
When nothing else will do  
Every night I pray on bended knee  
That you will always be  
My everything_


	9. Important Authors Note

**A/N: Hey all I will be updating my CM stories in the next couple of days. I have not forgotten about them but I have had my twins so I have been in the hospital. Even though my Doctor is nice enough to let me have my laptop with me even if I have to go to the family waiting room to use it I have not wrote any chapters for my Criminal Minds stories because I really do not want to mess them up with the pain meds I am on. However I did start a New Story while being on the pain meds… So if any of you like Twilight check out my new story. But I should be out of the hospital tomorrow so I will update when I get home if the girls' will sleep for a couple hours. Happy reading!!!**


	10. Someday

A/N: Thank you for all of the congrats. It really means a lot. Also thanks to all those who reviewed the last chapter that was not an Authors note and thanks to those who have added this story to their favorites and/or story alerts.

Disclaimer: I do not own CM. Nor do I own the song Someday. It belongs to Nickelback.

Someday

(HPOV)

_How the hell did we wind up like this  
Why weren't we able  
To see the signs that we missed  
Try to turn the tables_

I wished you'd unclench your fists, and unpack your suitcase  
Lately there's been too much of this  
But don't think it's too late

The last couple of days have been perfect. I go to work and then come back to Dave's and spend the evenings with Jack and Emily and then the nights with Emily. Yesterday we had her Doctor appointment and the Doctor said that the baby was doing good but that she would be relieved when Emily gave birth so that Emily could start on the medication and chemo and radiation. They are going to continue keeping an eye on her closely so Emily has to go to the Doctor's again in two weeks.

Today was Saturday and Dave and I were out and about with just us two while Spencer, JJ, Jasmine were at Dave's house with Emily and Jack. Dave wanted to go to a jewelry story and I went with him because I wanted to look for a ring for Emily. I knew that I wanted her as my wife and I knew that Jack wanted her permanately in his life and wanted to call her mommy.

"So Dave you are going to propose to JJ?" I asked.

_Nothing's wrong  
Just as long as you know that someday I will  
Someday, somehow  
I'm gonna make it alright  
But not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
You're the only one who knows that  
Someday, somehow  
I'm gonna make it alright  
But not right now  
I know you're wondering when_

Dave grinned and said "Yes, I am Aaron. And it looks like you also are ready to pop the question to Emily."

I laughed and said "You know actually I have been ready but I was to scared. But now I feel as if all is right and that it is time. Do you think she will say yes?"

Dave nodded and said "She loves you Aaron. She has since I have known her and I believe that she always will. I will tell you this much though. I love her like a daughter. Don't ever hurt her again."

I nodded and said "I promise Dave I will not ever hurt her again. I am sorry that I let my fears get in the way."

After that we both quieted down and went and looked in the display cases. Dave found the ring that he wanted after looking for twenty minutes. When I saw the ring I knew that it would be perfect for him and JJ. After Dave was done he came over to where I was looking at rings. We left that jewelers and headed to another one because I did not see anything that I liked. The next jewelry store we went to was not any different.

_Well I'd hope that since we're here anyway  
That we could end up saying  
Things we've always needed to say  
So we could end up staying  
Now the story's played out like this  
Just like a paperback novel  
Let's rewrite an ending that fits  
Instead of a Hollywood horror_

Finally the third store we went to after forty five minutes of looking I found the perfect ring. It was eighteen karat gold and had a one point five karat princess diamond. It was in the shape of a heart. Once I showed Dave he smiled.

"I think that ring is perfect Aaron. She will love it." Dave said.

I smiled and said "As soon as I saw it I knew it was the one. When I propose to her I can also tell her that the ring symbolizes the fact that she is the owner of my heart."

Dave laughed and said "Okay that just sounded corny but Em will love it. Now lets go shopping for some baby stuff. I know that Emily will want to shop also but I think that you and I can pick the heavy stuff out. What do you think?"

_Nothing's wrong  
Just as long as you know that someday I will  
Someday, somehow  
I'm gonna make it alright  
But not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
You're the only one who knows that  
Someday, somehow  
I'm gonna make it alright  
But not right now  
I know you're wondering when_

I nodded and said "That we can. I think that it is a good idea. With as tired as she gets right now she does not need to do to much."

"I agree with you one hundred percent Aaron. The Doctor told her that she needed to take it easy anyways." Dave said.

I nodded and we both got into Dave's SUV and headed towards the mall to go look for a crib. I was getting excited as we got closer. Dave looked over at me and laughed.

"You are like a kid in a candy store Aaron." Dave said.

I laughed and said "Well this is going to be one hell of a surprise for Emily and I can not wait to pick stuff out. Did you know that Hayley picked everything out for Jack? She would not let me have a say so in anything."

Dave shook his head and said "No I did not know that. I wonder why she would not let you help."

_Well I'd hope that since we're here anyway  
That we could end up saying  
Things we've always needed to say  
So we could end up staying  
Now the story's played out like this  
Just like a paperback novel  
Let's rewrite an ending that fits  
Instead of a Hollywood horror_

I shrugged my shoulders and said "I asked her once and she bit my head off. She was always complaining that I was working too much but yet when I was home she never wanted a thing to do with me. I am glad that I have Emily. I love her with everything in me and more. I never felt this way with Hayley and I know that the way Emily feels for me that Hayley never felt for me. What does that say about me Dave?"

Dave looked over and said "What it says Aaron is that you are with the one woman that you should be with. You found your one true love. I feel the exact same way about JJ that you do for Emily and I never felt this way for any of my ex wives. I guess it just takes the two women we both know and love in some way to show us what we have always been missing. Now let's go pick out some stuff for your son and get back home to our women."

I laughed and said "Yes, let's go so we can get done. As much as I think I am going to like doing this I want to get home to Emily. I miss her even though we have only been gone for five hours."

Dave laughed and said "I know exactly what you mean. I miss JJ too."

With that we headed into the baby store. It took us another two hours to find the crib, changing table, swing, and stuff that Emily and I would need. In that time I texted Emily and asked her what color she wanted the nursery. Once she responded Dave and I went and picked up paint. Today was a very good day. I gave the delivery guy Dave's address for the stuff we ordered and they said they would deliver it tonight at six. I smiled as I thought about how big of a surprise it was going to be for Emily.

Dave and I hid the rings we bought today and also hid the paint in Dave's garage once we go back so that Emily would not see it. As soon as Dave and I walked into his house Dave went straight to JJ and pulled her into his arms and I went straight to Emily and pulled her into my arms. I smiled as I felt her pull me tighter to her. I leaned back and then down and kissed her.

"Hello, Sweetheart I have missed you today. I love you." I said.

She smiled and said "I have missed you too. Jack is down for a nap. What did you and Dave do today? And I love you too Aaron."

I smiled and said "You will see what Dave and I did later on. For now can I just sit down on the couch with you in my arms?"

She laughed and said "Yes, you can honey."

I sat down and she sat down next to me and I wrapped my arms around her. I looked around and smiled as I saw that Dave was sitting in one of the chairs with JJ on his lap and saw that Jasmine had fell asleep against Spencer's chest.

_Nothing's wrong  
Just as long as you know that someday I will  
Someday, somehow  
I'm gonna make it alright  
But not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
You're the only one who knows that  
Someday, somehow  
I'm gonna make it alright  
But not right now  
I know you're wondering when_


	11. Spending the Day with Jack

A/N: Thank you to all of those who have left reviews. I'm sorry for the delay in posting this chapter. It will probably be short but this is a scene between Jack and Emily. Also a thanks goes to those who have added this story to their favorites and/or story alerts. This chapter will not have a song title to it. Also this chapter jumps up a couple weeks.

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds. However since I said that can I borrow Jack to come and play with my four year old son?

Spending the Day with Jack

(EPOV)

Today I was keeping Jack while the team was away on a case. Jessica had a Doctor's appointmet that she needed to be at. The last couple of weeks have flown by. Aaron has went with me to a couple Doctor's appointments and asked questions and got the answers he needed. Him and Jack have both been staying at Dave's with me. It's like Aaron is almost afraid to leave me alone.

The team has been away on a case for the last three days and every day Aaron calls me at least five times a day. Although I have to admitt that Spencer and Dave also call me but at least the only call me twice a day. Plus Jasmine has taken to sleeping over on the nights that she has off. Then there is Penelope who also comes over when she dines to leave her cave.

I looked at the clock on the wall as I heard a car pull up in front of the door. I smiled as I saw that Jessica was right on time with Jack. I got up and walked to the door and opened it.

"Are you sure you don't mind watching him today and keeping him tonight Emily? I don't want you to tired." Jessica said.

I smiled at her and shook my head. "Jess he is never a bother to me. I love spending time with him. Plus he can see the little video the Doctor made when she did the last Ultra Sound."

Jessica laughs. "Okay Jack you be good for Emily. And Emily I would love to see the video sometime if you don't mind."

I shook my head and said "If you want why don't you come over tomorrow? We can watch it and catch up and talk to one another. It's been a while since we've done that."

Jessica nodded and said "Alright then I will see you tomorrow. I love you Jack. Emily take it easy today."

I nodded and Jessica gave both Jack and me a hug and then she left. I watched as Jess got in her car and then waved to her as she left. I looked down at Jack who was standing by my side looking up at me.

"Alright Jack what would you like to do today?" I asked.

Jack jumped up and down and said "Can we watch the video of my baby brother Mommy? Please? Please Please?"

I laughed and led the way into the living room. Jack sat down on the couch while I put the video in and then I went and sat beside him. Jack snuggled into my side and placed a hand on my baby bump. His baby brother decided to kick at that moment making Jack laugh.

"Look Mommy he knows who I am." Jack said happily.

I bent my head down and kissed him on the head. "He sure does sweetie. You're going to be a great big brother. Now if you listen closely you can hear his heartbeat."

I laughed as Jack leaned forward to listen closely. I could tell the minute that Jack heard his brother's heartbeat because Jack started bouncing up and down on the couch and clapping. He had me re-wind the DVD six times just so he could listen to it.

"Mommy that was great. Is it time for him to be here yet? I want my baby brother!" Jack said.

I laughed and shook my head and tickled Jack. "Buddy we have about another three months before he is here. I'll tell you what though. I have to go to the Doctor again next week. Would you like to go with Daddy and me this time?"

Jack smiled and said "Yes, I would Mommy. Could I really go with you?"

"Yes Jack if you want too you really can go with me. Now what would you like to do?" I said.

Jack smiled and said "Let's watch a movie. You don't need to be doing to much."

I got up and said "What movie do you want my little man?"

Jack gets up and goes to the movies and pulls out one that he wants to watch. I laugh and put the DVD in the DVD player. I once again go back to the couch and get settled onto it. Jack cuddles back into my side and I wrap my arm around his little frame. We sit back and watch the movie.

"I love you Mommy and I love my baby brother." Jack said sleepily.

"I love you too son and your brother will love you just like I do." I said as my own eyes drifted shut.

We were both out before the end of the movie. When we woke up I fixed us supper and we ate and then played some with his little hot wheel cars. Then I bathed him and got him ready for bed.

"Mommy can I sleep with you tonight since Daddy isn't here to keep an eye on you and baby?" Jack asked.

I smiled and said "I would love it if you slept with baby and me tonight munchkin. Lets get some sleep. We had a big day today."

Jack climbed into the bed and settled down on the side that Aaron usually slept on and then I got in. I put my cell phone on the bed side table and shut the light out. Jack scooted over closer to me and then sat up and bent down and kissed my stomach and patted it.

"Now be a good baby and go to sleep so Mommy can get some rest. I love you baby brother." Jack said.

I smiled and pulled Jack back up to the pillows and wrapped my arms around him. "Goodnight son. I love you."

Jack kissed my cheek and said "Goodnight Mommy and I love you too."


	12. Jack and Doctor's Appointment

A/N: Alright once again this chapter doesn't have a song to go with the chapter. This chapter will probably be short and it takes place a week after Jack and Emily have their day together. It's the Doctor's appointment! Enjoy! After this chapter things are going to get moving pretty quick! So enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.

Jack and Doctor's Appointment

(HPOV)

Today was a big day for Jack. I still smiled every time I think about the fact that Emily asked him if he wanted to go with us to the Doctor's appointment today. He was really excited to be able to go. I was kind of nervous because we would also get the results of Emily's blood test today. Only a couple more months and our son will be here and then she can start the treatment that she needs. I just hope that she makes it that long. It seems like every day that goes by she seems to be getting a little weaker.

I smiled as Jack came running into the room that Emily and I are sharing here at Dave's house. "Are you ready Daddy? Is Mommy ready?"

Emily laughed as she came out of the bathroom. "Alright Squirt I'm ready now. Let's go so you can see your baby brother."

Jack grabbed a hold of one of Emily's hand and I grabbed on to the other. Together we walked out of the bedroom and into the living room.

"Are you three leaving now?" JJ asked.

I nodded and she smiled. "Okay well we will see you guys later then. If you need anything give one of us a call."

Emily smiled and said "Thanks JJ."

We walked out of the house and after helping Emily into the car I put Jack in his booster seat and buckled him in. I then went around and got in the driver's seat and headed out. When we got to the Doctor's office I jumped out of the car and went around to help Emily out and then get Jack out of the car. We walked into the Doctor's office and Emily signed in and before she could even sit down she got called right back into an exam room. Jack and I followed behind her.

A Nurse took Emily's vitals and asked her some questions and then left saying "Dr. Ross will be in shortly."

"Hi, Emily how are you feeling?" Dr. Ross asked as she came into the exam room.

Emily smiled a little. "I'm exhausted more often than not anymore and I can't seem to keep anything down. I've been getting sick more and more."

Dr. Ross nodded and said "Well I have the results from your blood test. Your white blood cell count is higher than it was a couple weeks ago. I'm going to put you on a anti-nausea medication and see if that helps you. The good news is you're gaining weight finally even if you can't keep anything down. How about we check and see how the little one is doing?"

Emily nodded and Jack jumped up and down saying "Does that mean I get to see my baby brother?"

All of us adults laughed and Dr. Ross said "Yes, you can see your baby brother. Would you like to be my special helped young man?"

Jack looked at me and then at Emily as she said "Go on my little man. Help Dr. Ross show us your baby brother."

Jack beamed a smile and nodded. Dr. Ross chuckled and then left the room and came back a few minutes later. After setting up the Ultra Sound machine she got the gel out.

"Alright young man tell Mommy that this gel is going to be a bit cold. And then put some on her stomach. Can you do that?" Dr. Ross said.

Jack nodded and said seriously "Mommy this will be a bit cold."

Emily and I laughed as he told her that and then smiled as he put the gel on her stomach. Dr. Ross took the Doppler then and placed it on Emily's stomach. She grabbed Jack's hand and placed it on the Doppler and then put her hand on top of Jack's hand. She helped Jack move the Doppler around and then pointed out to Jack where his baby brother was at. Jack's face was priceless when he saw what the baby was doing.

"Look at that Mommy and Daddy. He is sucking his thumb." Jack said excitedly.

Emily and I laughed and Dr. Ross made sure to get a picture printed of that for us. She finished up checking the baby out and smiled.

"Alright Emily your other son is doing just fine. What I want you to do is get out of the house a couple hours a day. I don't care what you do but do something even if it's just going into your work for a couple hours a day. I don't think that you staying cooped up inside all the time is helping with your stress levels which can also affect how the baby is doing. Also I think we will induce you into labor in about 9 weeks. That will put you at eight months and one week which will be safe for the baby to be born. As soon as he is born I'm going to start your treatment for the Cancer. Is that alright with you?" Dr. Ross said.

Emily nodded and gave a slight smile and I looked at Dr. Ross. "So she can go into work for two hours a day? What about if we are called away on a case?"

Dr. Ross looked at me and said "I don't think she should go away on the cases. Can you have her do work from here while you guys are away?"

Emily looked up at me and said "I want to go with you on the cases. Why can't I?"

Dr. Ross shook her head. "Emily you need to be near me in case something goes wrong which I don't think that it will. Also with you almost being seven months pregnant you can't fly. It wouldn't be safe for you or the baby."

Emily sighed. "Alright then I can work victimolgy from here if they get called away. And I would love to be able to go back to work even if it is just a couple hours a day."

Jack looked at Emily as he walked to her side and said "Mommy if Daddy and the team get called away again I will stay with you and take care of you."

Emily smiled and kissed Jack's head and said "That would be great son. I love you."

"I love you too Mommy." Jack said.

I smiled and looked at Dr. Ross and said "Is there anything else we need to be aware of?"

Dr. Ross smiled and shook her head. "Just remember Emily no running and be careful on what you do. I don't want you lifting anything. When you're at work find something to keep your feet elevated with."

I looked at Emily and said "You can work in my office and use the couch as your base."

Dr. Ross smiled. "That would be perfect. Okay Emily I want to see you again next week."

Emily nodded as I helped her off of the exam table. We walked out of the exam room and stopped by the desk to make the next appointment.

As soon as we were in the car and heading back to Dave's Emily said "So Jack did you like seeing your brother?"

Jack bounced in his seat and said "I loved seeing him and helping Dr. Ross. I want to be a Doctor like her when I grow up."

We laughed and then I said "Emily, I love you."

Emily smiled and blew me a kiss and said "I love you too Aaron."

A/N: Alright next chapter will be Emily's first day back at work. Read and Review please.


	13. Emily's First Day Back at Work

A/N: Once again this chapter will not have a song title. It will also probably be short. Thanks to those who left reviews for the last chapter. I also want to thank those who have added this story to their favorites and/or story alerts. There will only be like 4 or 5 more chapters to this story. Also if they chapters are short please forgive me. I just started chemo on Monday for Uterine Cancer and the chemo is making me sick and tired. I hope you like this chapter. This chapter will be told in Hotch's POV.

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.

Emily's First Day Back at Work

(HPOV)

Today was Emily's first day back at work. I was really apprehensive about her coming in but I understood what her Doctor was saying also. It was decided that I would drive her to work and if she got to tired she would just sleep on the couch in my office. Dave and I both called the Director and informed him of the situation and he promised that he would take care of Strauss and if she said or did anything he would have her transferred. See only Dave and I knew about the Directors relationship to Emily. Strauss didn't even know or she wouldn't have tried to get Emily to spy on our team.

Emily was going to try to work all day but she would be taking hourly breaks and they would last ten to twenty minutes. That was her Uncle's stipulation. Yes, the Director of the FBI is Emily's uncle from her mom's side. I smiled as I walked into the room we were sharing at Dave's and saw Emily dressed and ready to go. Jasmine was going to watch Jack for us today as Jessica had a doctor's appointment.

"Are you ready to go Sweetheart?" I asked.

Emily smiled and nodded at me. "I'm ready to go but I'm nervous. I don't want Strauss starting shit and I don't want people staring at me."

I shook my head to let her know that it would be alright. "Em, if anyone stares at you, you know Reid, Morgan, Dave or me will take care of it. As for Strauss if she says anything to you your Uncle will have her transferred."

Emily smiled and grabbed my hand. We walked out of the bedroom and out to the living room where Dave, Reid, and JJ were all waiting on us. JJ smiled as she saw Emily. I smiled as I saw Emily give everyone a grin. I walked over and hugged Jasmine and thanked her and then we left.

"Emily if I asked you to move in with me what would you say?" I asked as we were heading to work.

Emily looked over at me in shock. "If you're serious then I would say yes. I love you Aaron and I would love to live with you. Are you sure though? You don't want to wait?"

I shook my head and said "I don't want to wait. I want you in my home with Jack and me. I need you there Emily."

Emily smiled and said "Alright then we will move me in soon."

I grinned and nodded. I brought the hand up to my mouth that I was holding and kissed it. The rest of the drive was silent on the way to work. Once I pulled in and parked I got out and rushed around to help Emily out. Dave and Reid also came over and they grabbed Emily's briefcase and the bag that she has that has some crackers and soda in. She smiled at them and they grinned back at her. They were happy that she was finally coming back to work. JJ walked over and pulled Emily into a hug and then let go and stood by Dave.

I wrapped my arm around Emily's waist as we walked towards the elevators. Once on the elevator I pulled Emily into me. JJ, Dave, and Reid all looked at us and smiled. Once the elevator stopped at our floor Dave, JJ and Reid exited first and then I did with my arm back around Emily's waist. As soon as we got inside the bull pen Penelope ran up and hugged Emily. After letting Emily go she hugged me. I patted her on the back and then smiled after she pulled back.

We walked towards the desks and Emily gave Morgan a hug and smiled at him.

"Alright you guys I'm taking her up to my office. You can and come see her later." I said.

Everyone smiled and nodded and I walked Emily up to my office. After she went into my office I turned around and looked down into the bull pen and saw all of the Agents looking at me in surprise.

I shook my head and called out "Don't you all have something to be doing?"

With that I went into my office. I got some files out and handed them to Emily. She took them from me with a smile and curled up on the couch and started going through them. I looked over an hour later and saw her dozing. I smiled and got up and took the file off of her lap. I looked the clock and saw what time it was and thought to myself I would give her thirty minutes and then wake her back up. And that is exactly what I did. I woke her up thirty minutes later and she got back to work. We did this all day. But it was great to have her back at work. Every member of the team stopped in to see her and hug her.


End file.
